Hiei's Dragon
by cienne
Summary: Overcoming a powerful youkai, Hiei was able to finally become a supreme Sclass demon. Because of this, Hiei’s kokuryuhaa is finally able to transform into his ningen form and he wants Hiei for himself. The poor koorime had no other choice. OCHiei, KuraHi
1. Chapter 1

Hiei's Dragon  
cienne

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this fic are owned by their respective copyrights. (Is that right? Or should it be owners? But that would make the statement redundant... argh! clutches head) I disclaim! I disclaim!

Chapter One

Kurama smiled when he saw Hiei sit up from his bed. The koorime had fallen unconscious after using the kokuryuhaa on a very powerful youkai their team had fought. The redhead had taken Hiei home with him, tended his wounds, and waited until he recovered.

"Feel better?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Hiei snorted and pushed the blankets off him. "You?"

Kurama shrugged. "I'm good. Yusuke says he felt your dragon shift during the travel back. He's getting stronger, ne?"

Hiei got off the bed, rubbing his right arm where the dragon tattoo was. "Yeah, he's stronger."

Kurama chuckled. "And Koenma says we've improved. Their system upgraded itself. We've been moved to the supreme S-class division and he's getting worried we might plan on taking over Ningenkai again or something."

Hiei snorted again. "Hn. He's an idiot," he said, pulling on his cloak. 

Kurama watched as Hiei walked to the window, getting ready to leave.

"Ah, and we're on vacation for awhile," Kurama was able to say before Hiei left with another "hn".

The redhead sat back as he felt Hiei's ki fade out from his senses. He was hoping the koorime would stay for a while. Kurama sighed again and shook his head. It was no use for him pining away for someone who would not return his feelings. It was better to do something than keep on waiting and waiting.

Kurama stood up and closed the window. When he met up with Hiei again, he would make sure he can finally admit his feelings and that Hiei would not escape so easily. 

(…………)

Hiei gasped as shivers ran down his spine. He had to stop and catch his breath as bolts of electricity ran down from his right arm, spreading throughout his body. He landed awkwardly near a forest clearing, and he had to run deeper into the trees to hide himself from humans.

The dragon tattoo on his arm shifted and pulsed, making Hiei almost dizzy with the great surges of power running through him. Was the Black Dragon getting crazy?

Hiei gasped as his right arm raised itself up and released the kokuryuhaa. Dark energy rose from the ground as blasts of air almost uprooted the trees surrounding him. The massive Black Dragon rose up in the air, screaming in mingled fury and delight, then wove back to the ground.

Hiei stared, transfixed as the great dragon slammed to the ground in a great surge of dark energy. The blast of power created a large crater that Hiei had to jump back to avoid being sucked in. The dark energy melted off the ground, and Hiei's eyebrows crossed as the dark mass flowed and revealed a tall figure. The dark energy revealed dark, long hair tied up in a messy ponytail, powerful shoulders, and a lean body. Power and might oozed off the human-like form and Hiei's confusion grew. He also realized that the dragon didn't return to his right arm as a tattoo. Was this human-like being the Black Dragon, then?

The creature looked up and released another surge of power, almost making Hiei's head swim again. Then the naked being seemed to sense his presence and he turned to face Hiei, his whole wiry, strong body tensing.

Hiei stood up straighter, feeling as if he was being challenged. The creature didn't seem to care. He was about a foot taller than Hiei. His skin was a few shades darker, as well, but still having that pale yet healthy glow to it, as if he used to be out in the sunlight a lot. He was very handsome, too. Not like Kurama but he had strong facial features, almost boyish like Yusuke except more manly and strong. His eyes arrested Hiei's attention. They were darker than sin with red irises that seemed to glow with some inner light.

Hiei swallowed, suddenly feeling so vulnerable without the dragon tattoo in his arm. "R-ryuu?"

The creature smirked and nodded. "You may call me that, then…"

The koorime blinked.

The newly christened Ryuu walked up the crater where Hiei was, seemingly unaware of his nudity.

"You're beautiful…" he said, his dark eyes staring straight at the koorime.

Hiei blinked again before regaining his composure and going into a fighting stance, one hand on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you?" he barked, getting annoyed.

The handsome face chuckled and stood before Hiei. He looked like a very young samurai. "It's me. I'm the Black Dragon whom you've cradled so lovingly in your arms for the past five years, Anata."

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. Anata? Darling?!

"You're crazy."

Ryuu's eyes gleamed hungrily as his gaze traveled from Hiei's feet, up his body, on to his face. "But it's true. I am your Black Dragon."

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiei demanded. "You're supposed to be a baby dragon, aren't you?"

The question bought some embarrassing memories to Ryuu. "I grew up…" he said lamely, not wanting to explain that he was weak and feeble back then.

Hiei scowled. "What are you doing out here then?" Hiei asked, standing straighter, visibly relaxing now that he could sense the truth in Ryuu's eyes. "Come back and stop this nonsense. We have to train." Hiei added, holding out his right arm.

Ryuu shook his head, his long dark hair flying in the soft breeze. "I want you."

"What?" Hiei snapped.

The dragon in human form stepped closer to Hiei.

"Your ki got stronger and I am now able to transform into a creature where my desires can be fulfilled. I am here before you because I want you."

Hiei still looked confused. "To train more, then?"

Ryuu smiled and watched Hiei's elfin face with a hungry gaze. He had been mastered by this fragile looking youkai. For a long while, he had waited and aided Hiei in his goal to getting stronger. He wanted to claim this creature as Hiei had claimed him. When he had been summoned from his deep sleep, he had wanted to kill Hiei, but further assessment of the koorime made him want to have the koorime as his own. Hiei, a demon whose exterior showed strength and speed but who's interior was filled with hesitation and sadness. Being part of Hiei for years had opened up the koorime's emotions and thoughts to him.

Ryuu's master, Hiei, was an orphan and had lived alone most of his life. Ryuu had been witness of how the delicate looking koorime struggled hard to become a powerful demon. He was also witness to Hiei's fears and confusions. Of his love for his sister and his silent mourning for the mother he had never seen. In a way, they were alike. Ryuu, like the koorime, could be considered an orphan. And he was put into deep stasis as a child with orders to obey those who would summon him. Unlike Hiei, Ryuu had many masters. Demons, humans, even gods. To Ryuu, they were pitiful creatures who wanted nothing but more power and glory. To those masters, Ryuu was nothing but a weapon. A weapon that they could use for more gain until that weapon turned against them.

For a long while, Ryuu had remained in slumber for none had the guts to challenge and summon the dreaded Black Dragon, who consumed its own masters. For awhile, Ryuu was happy to be left in peace, until loneliness set in. He began to miss the feel of the wind on his face, the thrill of a battle, the euphoria of having conquered a strong opponent. But his legend had stricken fear in most demons' hearts, and he was left in solitude for years.

And then came Hiei. The first time Ryuu saw him, he wanted to laugh. A child wanting to master him?! What an insult. And then, Hiei had smiled.

"Black Dragon…" Hiei had whispered, small hands caressing Ryuu's face in wonder. The dragon would've bitten him if he wasn't so taken with the koorime's smile. It was the first time someone was actually happy to see him and it made Ryuu's heart twitch in a way that it never twitched before.

The creature, Hiei, had cradled him. Opposite his rough ways he showed the others that Ryuu witnessed later, Hiei had been gentle with him, almost coddling him. "You're just a baby then?" Hiei quizzed.

Ryuu had scoffed. He was in his tiny dragon form because he just woke up, he wanted to point out. And after he would reveal his true form, the little brat would be really sorry. He was also hundreds of years older than this… this baby.

For a long while, Hiei had held him, which puzzled the Black Dragon. Usually, they'd be off to kill somebody ugly and powerful by now, like most of his masters had done but Hiei remained quiet, hugging him while staring off in the distance.

"I…" Hiei began and paused. Ryuu was getting bored. If the brat wasn't going to do any conquering then he could at least… smile at Ryuu again.

"I have a sister…" Hiei finally continued, hugging the tiny dragon tighter against him. "You'll help me protect her, won't you?"

Ryuu was baffled. Protect? His ancestors never said anything about protecting. His short list of orders were to follow, to conquer, to destroy, and to become more powerful than ever to make the Clan proud.

"I'll be stronger…" Hiei shook his head. "I'll get stronger so that I'm not a burden."

I'm strong enough, Ryuu wanted to say. Let's go kill someone or something.

Instead of looking for a target, Hiei began the ritual to make themselves one. Ryuu had been livid with anger. A child as a master?! It was humiliation in the extreme. In the end, Ryuu became a tattoo in Hiei's arm and day by day as Hiei grew stronger, his goal was to be free of this child who fancied himself a warrior.

But as months and years passed, Ryuu became troubled. Instead of leeching off Hiei's powers, he was actually helping the brat in his fights. Instead of sulking and planning a strategy to kill of the koorime, he was actually letting the child be his master.

Ryuu didn't know how that happened. All he knew was Hiei actually had a beautiful smile and he wanted to see it more often.

The link to their minds opened after the Ankoku Bujutsukai Tournament in the Makai. This time, Ryuu discovered more of Hiei. How we was afraid of his sister's reactions regarding their kinship, the guilt of not being strong enough as a child to protect his mother, the sadness of having nothing but his sword to accompany him, the confusion with his happiness whenever he was with friends, the shame that he didn't deserve, the kindness from his friends and sister.

Ryuu wanted to comfort him, an alien feeling. He wanted to hug the koorime as the brat had the first time they met. The scowling face became sad and child-like whenever they were alone and away from friends. The gruff voice became soft and whispering.

"Rest well…" Hiei would lull him to sleep, cradling the dragon tattoo on his arm. And Ryuu would. He wanted to do the same to Hiei. To feel light and sleepy, with no worries that tomorrow they would need to conquer something bigger and stronger. Ryuu wanted Hiei to feel this. He wanted the sad red eyes sparkling, the scowling lips to smile. He wanted the koorime to be his.

This confused Ryuu, greatly for his elders had little knowledge imparted to him as a child. Was it possible to become the master's master? 

Ryuu was becoming annoyed and frustrated at the turmoil of emotions in his head and heart. With regret, he left the koorime in stasis for awhile as he sought his Clan. This time, his elders gave more orders. Don't be stupid; get stronger; mate him if your dick won't leave you alone; dominate him, you shouldn't be whipped; if he refuses, kill him and find another.

Ryuu didn't want to kill Hiei, and he definitely didn't know what 'mate' meant. So, whenever Hiei was sleeping, he'd explore the Ningenkai or the Makai (wherever they were staying at for the night) and try to learn.

Soon he knew what mating was… and also found out where his dick was. And from observing Hiei's friend, Yusuke, he learned that what he felt for Hiei was love. To want to protect and make his master happy. To comfort him and aid him in achieving his goals. To dominate him meant to take care of him and his needs, to own him body, mind and soul.

Now that the koorime was powerful enough, he could lay his stake and claim the koorime as his. He was able to become humanoid in form to show his need and desire for Hiei.

Hiei looked away for a moment, noticing that the dragon was still naked. "We have to get out of here."

Ryuu blinked, his heart throbbing as he stared at the elfin koorime he had been dreaming of craddling in his arms for so long. In one swift movement, he had the surprised koorime in his arms. A second later and his mouth covered Hiei's. Another heartbeat and Hiei was struggling against him. 

"Anata?" Ryuu called, surprised that Hiei would not want his touch.

Hiei was still trying to detach the dragon from him. "What are you doing?!" he hissed, truly annoyed. One arm pulled back, hands ready to punch the living daylights out of the dragon.

Ryuu caught his fist. The dragon scowled. "I want you. Stop struggling!"

Hiei paused in shock that anyone would have the guts to order him around. The dragon took this chance to wrap his arms around Hiei's waist and to devour Hiei's mouth in another inexperienced but hungry kiss.

The koorime began struggling again, suddenly very aware of something hard against his stomach. He tore his mouth from the dragon, breathless and red-faced. He slapped Ryuu. "Stop that!"

"Anata!" Ryuu cried out, puzzled.

"What are you doing? Let go of me this instant!"

Now annoyed, Ryuu refused to let go and pushed Hiei to the ground. "Hold still." he barked at the squirming koorime. "Anata!"

"Stop calling me Anata! I'm not your darling, idiot."

Ryuu looked hurt. Hiei's hands went to his chest and tried pushing him away again. "Get off me…" he snarled.

The dragon was getting impatient. "Quiet!" he snapped and began pulling off Hiei's scarf, unclasped his cloak and started removing his clothes. He was finally able to mate with Hiei. To dominate him.

Hiei growled and was going to bite Ryuu when the dragon's lips closed over his again.

"I want you…" Ryuu murmured and latched onto Hiei's neck, sucking and licking at the soft flesh, making Hiei redouble his efforts in getting free.

"Why do you struggle so?" Ryuu asked, pained. "Do you not want my touch, Anata?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei hissed cheeks red now that they were both very naked and that Ryuu was on top of him.

Ryuu took a deep breath, one long finger stroking Hiei's reddened cheek. "I let you use my power. I am your kokuryuhaa and yet you decline my touch. Shall I take leave of you then?"

Hiei's eyebrows crossed. "Will I still be able to use the Black Dragon Technique?"

Ryuu chuckled. "No. I am the Black Dragon. Since you denounce my touch, why must I give you my powers?"

"What?" Hiei growled. "I worked hard to be supreme S-class, you bastard! You just can't leave me!"

Ryuu grinned. "Shall we continue, then?"

Hiei looked scared and determined at the same time, and Ryuu decided he had never seen anything so beautiful. "You want my body…?"

Ryuu shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on Hiei's lips. "I want all of you, Anata. Let me have you…" he pleaded softly, breath tickling Hiei's face.

It couldn't be too bad, could it? If the dragon wanted his body, then he could have it since Hiei was using Ryuu's body to fight as well. The dragon's dark, dark eyes made Hiei a bit scared. He looked as if he wanted to… to eat him? Hiei shuddered. Dragons ate ki and not demons, didn't they?

Ryuu tried his best to keep himself still. His heart was racing and his head was giddy with happiness. He was here! With his Hiei! Finally! But, the fear in Hiei's eyes made him hesitate. Did Hiei think he would be hurt?

The koorime swallowed hard and looked away. "You…" Hiei faced him again, a little more confident this time and Ryuu smiled. "You'll be…?"

"I will be your mate." Ryuu supplied, happily.

Hiei scowled. "Don't be stupid." he snapped. The red eyes softened and again Ryuu marveled at Hiei's delicateness, so unlike his usual self. "You'll still protect Yukina, right?"

Ryuu's handsome face became serious. "I will. For you, Anata, I will do anything."

Hiei slowly nodded. "Do what you want, then."

Ryuu nodded back, smiling predatorily. Finally, finally… the creamy pale skin he had hungrily watched as Hiei bathed, the soft pink lips, his tiny body… all his for the taking. The Black Dragon took a deep breath to steady himself and lifted Hiei's chin with his fingers.

The koorime grimaced as Ryuu next began showering his face and neck with kisses. Hiei had to stop himself from struggling when Ryuu started biting and licking every inch of skin he could get. It was a bit disgusting to have Ryuu's hot, wet tongue probing at him. The feel of another's naked skin made Hiei's skin crawl. The dragon spread Hiei's legs apart and positioned himself between them.

Hiei bit his lip, trying to make himself relax and winced when he felt something hard, hot and damp probing at his entrance. Then his back arched, yelling out as he was impaled and ripped in half. Tears escaped his shut eyelids and crystallized into tear gems.

"Anata…?" Ryuu called out, breathless. His brain was swimming with the tightness, the heat of Hiei's caverns.

Hiei forced himself to breath. It was worse than any full-powered blast attack. What had Ryuu done to him?

"W-what…?"

The Dragon kissed him again and began moving against him. Hiei threw his head back in a silent scream as the pain began again. Ryuu noticed his discomfort but did not realize he was the source, so he repeatedly impaled Hiei, only feeling his oncoming orgasm.

Hiei gritted his teeth, hands clenched in fists as he felt something warm trickle down his legs. A metallic scent reached his nostrils and he realized it was his blood. He gasped as Ryuu moved faster and harder against him.

"Anata..." Ryuu called out, tensing against Hiei and finally reached his orgasm. Hiei squirmed as Ryuu's essence filled him. The Black Dragon slumped against him, breathless and spent. The koorime winced as the dragon's spent manhood slipped out of him and the dragon's essence oozed out of him.

Ryuu held him closer, kissing and holding him so gently that Hiei felt his cheeks burn at their intimacy.

"Are you done?" Hiei finally asked.

Ryuu kissed his forehead and looked deeply in his eyes. "Did you not like it?"

Hiei's flush deepened. "Hn…" he muttered.

Ryuu watched him, a small smile on his face. "You are lovely, Anata…"

"Don't call me that!" Hiei snapped and winced as he felt pain shooting up his waist. "Are you done yet? We have some training to do."

The dragon shook his head, smiling so handsomely that Hiei felt his cheeks go hot again. "No training for today, Anata. Let's stay here. I want you very much."

Hiei grimaced. "What do you mean? Do that again?" he demanded.

Ryuu nodded, eyebrows crossing in confusion. "Did you not like our bodies becoming one, Anata? Do you not want it to happen again?"

Hiei swallowed at the innocent question and squirmed under Ryuu's loving but confused gaze. Should he tell the idiot it hurt like hell?

Ryuu kissed his cheek. "Anata?"

The koorime shook his head. "Just do it, then."

The dragon remained staring at him. "I take it you are not pleased." he said, eyebrows crossing in growing annoyance. "Do you not want me touching you? Have I displeased you in any way?"

Hiei growled under his breath. Who knew his Black Dragon could be as stupid and as persistent as Kurama? "No."

Ryuu frowned. "No, what?"

The koorime cringed again. "No, I was not displeased…"

The dragon was studying his face, suspiciously. "Do you speak the truth?"

"Yes, yes!" Hiei replied, exasperatedly. "Just- just do what you want."

Ryuu smiled again, making Hiei's heart flutter, and the koorime berated himself for such reaction. "Thank you, Anata. Shall we spend the day together, then? We can train on the morrow."

Hiei looked away, unconsciously pouting for not getting his way. "Whatever."

Long, slim fingers caressed Hiei's flushed cheeks. "You are lovely, Anata."

"Don't call me Anata!" 

(…………)

Author's Notes: Thank you for reviewing. This chapter was edited because Ryuu needed some introduction.I hope it worked. Thanks to Boss-chan (aka DarkLight) for beta-ing. Great job, boss!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei's Dragon

cienne

**Chapter Two**

Kurama struggled to compose himself as his senses recognized Hiei's ki. They were in Genkai's temple for their scheduled training, and Yusuke was still trying to immobilize Genkai and defend himself from her attacks. Kuwabara was sitting with Kurama, ogling Yukina, who was serving tea with biscuits.

Kurama craned his neck to see if Hiei was going to join the training. He had been on pins and needles all day waiting for the fire demon. He had decided that this was the day he would confess to the koorime. Rejected or not, he would have Hiei.

"Time's up!" Genkai yelled and landed a few paces from the porch. "You're still sloppy!" she scolded Yusuke, who made a face and slumped on the ground.

Kurama frowned as Hiei remained hidden. Usually, the koorime would've joined them by now. 

"Come and have some tea then, everyone." Yukina called, smiling.

Still, Hiei refused to show himself. A bit worried, Kurama stood up and went to where he could sense Hiei's ki.

"Hn." 

Kurama smiled. Hiei was standing by his favorite pine tree, arms crossed and glowering. "You're late today…"

The redhead's voice trailed off as he recognized a different ki signature enveloping Hiei. A sweet smell wafted from Hiei, so unlike his usual pine scent. Another quick assessment made Kurama realize that Hiei had been mated. That realization made Kurama's heart twist in anger and jealousy.

"Hn." Hiei muttered. "I trained yesterday…"

"Are you alright?" Kurama cut-off, gritting his teeth. The Youko inside him was wailing in mingled despair and fury. "You seem off…?"

The koorime's eyes widened before he scowled again. "Stupid fox, of course, I'm fine."

Kurama noticed the fear in Hiei's eyes. From Hiei's physical appearance, it didn't seem like he was raped or forced to be mated in any way. So why was Hiei hiding it? Was he embarrassed? Or was he tricked into it?

Annoyed at Kurama's staring, Hiei pushed away from his tree and walked to the temple. He was hungry, anyway. The stupid Ryuu ate ki, so he didn't bother feeding Hiei after doing whatever it was he did to Hiei's body.

The redhead hissed as he realized Hiei was limping. Who could it have been? Who would Hiei allow free reign to his body? Kurama's temper was rising, and he didn't want to alienate Hiei by demanding answers that he knew Hiei would rather die than give.

Hiei's eyebrows crossed in confusion as Kurama quickly left. He thought the redhead would keep asking questions. Miracles do happen, then. 

(………………..)

Hiei bit his lip, eyelids tightly shut as Ryuu continued pounding into his body. Gods! It hurt too much. Would it always hurt this way whenever they do this?

Ryuu tensed on top of him, and Hiei felt the dragon's hot seed paint his insides, burning him more. The Black Dragon in human form kissed Hiei's forehead, lovingly. "My lovely Anata…"

Hiei flushed in spite of himself, and allowed Ryuu to kiss him on the lips again and again. Then, the Black Dragon moved and lay beside Hiei, pulling the koorime into his arms and nuzzling against his soft, spiky hair.

The fire demon moved a bit so that his back was to Ryuu and sighed, exhausted. The dragon had been at it since early afternoon. The skies were now dark and the stars were out, yet Ryuu showed no signs that he was stopping.

Hiei allowed Ryuu to plant soft kisses against his back and neck and didn't struggle too much as the dragon's hands began caressing his flat stomach.

"Anata…?" Ryuu called in a whisper.

"Hn."

The dragon smiled against Hiei's soft skin. "Thank you…"

Hiei unconsciously moved his body closer against Ryuu. "For what?"

The dragon hugged him tighter. "For this…" he murmured and kissed the shell of Hiei's ear. "You are the only one I will ever want in my life."

The fire demon flushed and put up his arms to hide his face. He was mortified, but he felt the same way. Even if Ryuu continued to hurt him with his desires, Hiei liked what happened afterwards. Ryuu would softly kiss him and gently caress him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Hiei had never felt so special and cared for in his life. The pain, he treated as another from of training, but the kisses and the touching he was growing to seriously like.

The fire demon bit his lip, ashamed to the very core. Of course, Ryuu probably didn't mean it. Hiei was an ugly half-breed after all. But the koorime looked forward to these moments when he could forget and just feel secure and warmed in the Black Dragon's arms.

"Anata..."

The fire demon stirred. "Hn…"

"You're not an ugly half-breed…" Ryuu stated, voice somber. "You're very beautiful."

Hiei looked back at him in shock. Ryuu took the opportunity to kiss him on the lips. Their mouths met and played, the Black Dragon dominant and aggressive in his exploration of Hiei's mouth. Though still surprised, Hiei allowed Ryuu's tongue entrance, and he answered Ryuu's passion with his.

After a while, they pulled back to breathe. Ryuu's dark eyes were dark pools as he stared into Hiei's eyes. "You're beautiful, Anata…"

Hiei felt his eyes sting, and he looked away, face burning. "Hn…"

Hiei bit his lip as he felt Ryuu's hardness pressing against the small of his back. "Again?" he asked.

Ryuu nodded and moved them so that he was on top and between Hiei's spread legs, again. "You are so beautiful…" the dragon whispered, stroking Hiei's reddened cheeks, gently. "I am so glad it was you who became my master, Anata."

The fire demon nodded and averted his gaze, shyly. "I- I'm glad, too…" he whispered back.

Ryuu smiled, dark eyes shining with undisguised happiness. Then, Hiei bit his lip as he felt Ryuu probing at his entrance.

"R-ryuu…" he gasped as he was impaled.

The Black Dragon kissed him, muffling his cries, and Hiei shut his eyes tightly, praying it would be over soon so that Ryuu would shower him with kisses and call him beautiful, again. 

(……………………..)

Kurama growled under his breath as Hiei jumped into his room from the open window. The scent of something sweet and sex reeked from Hiei. The redhead did not look up from his book as Hiei made himself comfortable by the windowsill.

"Been busy, much?" Kurama finally broke the silence.

"Hn." Hiei shrugged.

Kurama watched Hiei from the corner of his eyes. The fire demon was looking up at the night sky with an almost small smile gracing his delicate features. It made him look younger and softer than before. The ruby red eyes had a sparkle in them, as if he was keeping a very happy secret that no one else knew. Kurama's pencil snapped in two from the redhead's deathly grip.

Hiei looked at him in surprise.

The redhead's blood was boiling in jealousy. "I haven't seen you around much… planning to conquer Ningenkai again, Hiei?" he quizzed, throwing his broken pencil into the trash.

The koorime snorted and remained silent, again. With his face turned up, Kurama noticed a red mark on his neck that disappeared into Hiei's scarf. What was that? A kiss mark?

Kurama stood up, fists clenched, and stalked toward Hiei. "Tell me, Hiei, what have you been up to these past few weeks?"

Hiei stared at him surprised before glaring. "Are you stupid?"

Without a word, Kurama pulled off Hiei's scarf, revealing a multitude of red marks on his pale neck. Hiei cursed as Kurama pulled his cloak off. "What the fuck, Kurama?"

The redhead was seeing red as he revealed more red marks down to Hiei's chest, where his shirt's neckline dipped into a low V. "What is that?" he demanded, pointing at the marks.

Hiei looked down and seemed to notice it for the first time. His cheeks turned red with shame, but Kurama did not miss the sudden spark in Hiei's eyes as if he was happy that there were marks on him. "Hn…" Hiei said, softly, then glared up at Kurama. "None of your business." he snorted and prepared to leave, pulling his cloak back on.

Kurama was livid with anger. He grabbed Hiei's arm to stop him. "Wait a minute. We're not finished!"

They stared at each other, glaring. Kurama's grip on Hiei's right arm tightened. A black flame suddenly engulfed Hiei's arm, and Kurama pulled away, scalded. The fire demon's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"Ryuu, no!" Hiei was yelling as the flames grew in size until a creature that was as tall as Kurama materialized between them.

"Ryuu?" Kurama echoed, taking in the handsome features and the dark eyes burning in anger.

"You dare touch what is mine?" the creature roared at Kurama, fangs bared.

Hiei stood from his seat and moved forward to place himself between the two, but Ryuu pulled him back. With a burning hand, he punched the surprised Kurama in the stomach.

"Kurama!" Hiei's eyes were wide with shock. "Ryuu, what the hell are you doing?!"

The redhead slammed to the wall, the front of his white shirt burned away. Ryuu advanced on him, hands burning with his dark fire.

Hiei grabbed his arm. "Ryuu, stop!"

"You defend this bastard!" the dragon growled.

Kurama stood up, puzzled and surprised, but angry as hell. "Hiei, is he the one?"

Hiei glared at Kurama. "Enough of this, Fox. Do not anger him."

Kurama glared back. "Why not?"

Ryuu rounded on the redhead once again. "How dare you talk back to him?"

Hiei kept his hold on Ryuu's arm. "Enough, Ryuu…"

"Anata, he disrespects you…"

"Anata?!" Kurama exploded. Green eyes glinted gold.

"It doesn't matter, Ryuu. Let's go."

Ryuu faced Kurama again. "You…" his voice was cut off as Kurama punched him with all his might. Ryuu stumbled back, but Hiei kept him upright and gave Kurama his fiercest glare.

"Enough, Kurama!"

Kurama was still livid that Hiei chose to protect this stranger. "Why do you let him touch you?"

Ryuu's dark aura burned, his dark eyes glowing red, and he released a ki blast that Kurama dodged and took out the door to Kurama's room.

"Anata!" Hiei yelled out.

There was silence. Both Kurama and Ryuu stared in shock at Hiei, who blushed as he realized what he had said.

Ryuu went to him, eyes wide with surprise. "A-anata…?" he echoed. Hiei had finally acknowledged him as his mate?

Hiei glared. "Yes, you heard me. Now, let's get out of here."

The dragon nodded, happily and carried Hiei, bridal fashion. He gave a final glare to Kurama before blasting the wall off, including the window, and flying out into the night.

Kurama felt his head swim at the turn of events. Hiei had a lover?! A lover whom Hiei allowed to dominate him? The redhead resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. What kind of strange youkai would Hiei let close to him? And what kind of youkai could arrest Hiei's attention?

The creature had materialized before them after the black fire appeared on Hiei's arm. Kurama had noticed that the dragon tattoo also disappeared after the Ryuu creature had appeared. Was he Hiei's Black Dragon? It would make sense since Hiei would not let just any creature within ten feet of him.

Did that fucking Black Dragon claim Hiei? Kurama was getting worked up as he imagined that conniving little tattoo pretending to be docile and obedient when it was actually plotting on raping the koorime.

Anata? Hiei had called him Anata. Darling. Beloved. Did that fucking Black Dragon seduce Hiei? Like a succubus that comes in the dead of night to give its victims mindless pleasure before going in for the kill?

His Youko instinct kicked in as he glanced at the destroyed wall. That strange youkai may have Hiei for now, but he wouldn't have Hiei for long. 

(……………………) 

Hiei gasped as Ryuu mounted him for the third time. His hands fisted the grass beneath him as an anchor while Ryuu showed him how much he wanted him. His pale, slender legs were numb after being spread out for a while.

Ryuu panted against him, moving deeper, thrusting harder against him. His lips sought Hiei's nipples, bit, sucked and lapped at them like he would die without them. His hands grabbed Hiei's buttocks, kneaded them, spread them further apart to ease his thrusting.

One of the koorime's hands went to Ryuu's muscled, firm abdomen. Laying his palm flat against the tensing muscles, Hiei pushed a bit trying to make Ryuu ease up on his rutting. The dragon smiled and searched for his mouth, his tongue pushing into it, tangling with Hiei's tongue until the koorime was as breathless as him.

"R-ryuu…"

At last, the dragon tensed and reached his orgasm, clutching Hiei close to him. The small cave Ryuu bought them to was filled with their panting breaths. Hiei rubbed Ryuu's back clumsily.

"Anata…" Ryuu murmured and kissed him, again.

Hiei flushed as Ryuu began his gentle ministrations. The koorime had begun to think of it as the dragon's thank you for letting him act on his desires. His waist still hurt, but it faded into a dull throb whenever Ryuu started kissing him softly.

"You still bleed…" Ryuu started, moving to lie beside Hiei. "Is this normal?"

Hiei glared. "How should I know, idiot."

Ryuu chuckled. "Anata, your lips speak ill of me, yet your heart throbs so fast when I'm close to you, like this..." he murmured, his breath caressing Hiei's lips.

The koorime's glare softened and he nuzzled against Ryuu. The dragon smiled at this and continued caressing Hiei, reveling in the softness of Hiei's skin and breathing in his sweet scent.

"My Anata…" he whispered.

Hiei closed his eyes and wove his arms around Ryuu's powerful neck, ready to sleep, but Ryuu had other ideas in mind. Hiei's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he felt Ryuu's hardness pressing against him, again. 

"Do you never get tired?" Hiei asked, irritated.

The dragon moved on top of him. "Yes, I do. When you use me for a powerful attack, I need to sleep for hours, or I might drain your youki."

The koorime spread his legs again, wincing at the soreness. They had been in the cave for a few weeks now. After assuring Ryuu that Kurama meant nothing to him but a comrade and ally, the dragon insisted that the cave become their den. During those weeks, he refused to return as a tattoo on Hiei's arm. He wanted to show how much he wanted Hiei, and the poor koorime had no choice but to let him. After a few hours of eating ki from humans, Ryuu returned to their cave with ningen food to feed Hiei and afterwards, he resumed taking Hiei again and again until Hiei fell unconscious from the pain and exhaustion.

The fire demon still wondered what the hell possessed him to let Ryuu have his way with him. He let out a soft smile as Ryuu nuzzled his face, rubbed their noses together, kissed him. This. It felt so good. The feel of Ryuu's naked body against him was becoming addicting. Sometimes, when Ryuu was inside him, he would feel a sudden spark of pleasure that made his mind go blank. He longed for more of that. More of Ryuu doing things to his body that made him feel… beautiful and wanted.

Hiei could feel the drowsiness as Ryuu penetrated him. The dragon's lips and tongue played with Hiei's nipples, and the koorime felt himself slip further into oblivion.

The fire demon sighed as Ryuu climaxed inside him. He gave a small purr of approval as Ryuu slipped out and gathered him in his arms. A few heartbeats later, and he was asleep, cradled like a baby in Ryuu's arms. 

(…………………………..)

Author's Notes: Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to tell me how much you enjoyed the fic, as well as your opinions, suggestions and thoughts. bows Thank you very much. I'm sorry for not developing Ryuu into a more mature character but I just fell in love with him and Hiei acting like total idiots together.

This chapter has been edited. Thanks to Boss-chan (aka DarkLight) for beta-ing. I really love you, you know. I hope everything gets better for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiei's Dragon**

cienne

(………………………..)

**Chapter Three**

It was weird that even in his dreams, Ryuu would be inside him, mounting him. Hiei frowned but instead of the usual pain, he shuddered as pleasure coursed throughout his body. Ryuu had Hiei's legs spread wide again, his manhood firmly sheathed inside and yet Hiei felt no pain. Instead, he felt that same stab of pleasure that he would sometimes feel when the Black Dragon mounted him. He sighed as Ryuu's manhood touched something inside him that sent bolts of electricity running through him. This was different. It actually felt… nice. 

Hiei woke up with a start. Again, Ryuu touched something inside him that made him shiver with pleasure. Hiei purred then frowned at the difference. The thing inside him felt a whole lot smaller, thinner… He looked down and almost died in shock to see Kurama bent between his spread legs, his fingers inside Hiei's opening.

"Hello, Hiei." Kurama smiled at him.

"F-fox…!" Hiei spluttered, scrambling to his feet, ejecting Kurama's fingers in the process. Anger replaced his surprise. "What the fuck…? When did you get here…?"

"Anata…" Ryuu cut off from behind him.

Hiei gathered the blankets Ryuu had procured from his Ningenkai excursions closer around his naked body. "What the hell, Ryuu?" he demanded, heart racing from the shock he just experienced.

Ryuu gathered him in his arms, trying to calm him. "Anata, he's here to help us."

"Help us?" Hiei demanded. "Are you stupid? We don't need help..?"

"Yes, you do." Kurama cut-off, smiling against Hiei's glare. 

"Kisama…!" Hiei growled.

"Ryuu tells me you're still bleeding even after so many times of being together."

"So what?" Hiei growled.

"It means he's been hurting you ever since the beginning." Kurama revealed.

Hiei blinked and felt his face go hot. He glanced at Ryuu and felt guilty at the sadness and guilt in Ryuu's face. "I-I'm fine. I can take it."

Kurama shook his head. "Sex isn't supposed to hurt you. You're supposed to enjoy it."

Hiei glared. "I am enjoying it."

Kurama chuckled. "Then how come I don't see traces of your ejaculation on your beddings? That tells me you've never reached an orgasm during intercourse, too."

Hiei's eyebrows crossed but didn't voice out his ignorance. Who the hell cares whatever orgasm was? He turned to Ryuu. "You let him in here?"

Ryuu nodded. "I had to. He says he knows how I can pleasure you." he said and his face grew severe. "Why have you never told me that my advances hurt you?"

Hiei shook his head. "It doesn't matter-…"

"It does!" Ryuu exclaimed, dark eyes glittering. "It matters to me if I hurt you. How can you say that, Anata…?"

Hiei remained quiet, biting his lip. He jumped when Ryuu gathered him in his arms and kissed him softly. He placed his forehead against Hiei. "I love you…" he whispered and Hiei gasped as images flooded his senses and he realized that Ryuu was showing him a memory.

(……………………………………..)

Hiei blinked as he saw his own face. He realized the Hiei in this memory was asleep. Long, tapered fingers stroked his cheeks. Hiei snorted. Did he really look like a little kid when he slept? This was a bit embarrassing to know.

Footsteps sounded and he looked up to see Kurama standing by the cave's entrance, a back pack in hand and a killer Venus plant beside him as guard. "Found you." he said without humor.

"You!" Ryuu exclaimed, growling as he stood up. Dark power pulsed inside him, wanting to be unleashed at seeing the bastard redhead that wanted to take what was his.

"You are the Black Dragon?" Kurama asked voice calm and void of any emotion.

Ryuu stood, ready for an attack, his body shielding Hiei's. "You will die for-…"

Kurama ignored his tirade as he smelled blood. "Hiei's bleeding. What did you do to him?"

Ryuu growled and refused to answer.

"Did you hurt him? Answer me!" Kurama barked, green eyes glowing golden in the dusky light.

The dragon shook his head then walked up to Kurama facing him with mounting anger. "Leave us now before I decide to kill you…"

"Why is Hiei bleeding? I will not leave until you answer the question."

Ryuu roared and grabbed Kurama's collar. "I want him. He bleeds when I act on my desires. I did not hurt him. Now, leave us!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I can heal him."

The dragon paused. "You lie."

"I do not. Step aside and I'll heal him." Kurama said but Ryuu refused to let him go. "He is my team mate after all. I only want what's best for him. And right now, his insides are torn from your advances. He needs to heal or he will grow to hate you every time you try and be close to him."

Ryuu stood in indecision. Kurama sighed and decided for him. He pushed Ryuu away and made his way to where Hiei was lying. The dragon was growling as Kurama pushed back the covers hiding Hiei's lower half. His instinct was to devour Kurama so that he never sees Hiei again but what the redhead tells him feels true.

"It's bad…" Kurama glared at Ryuu. "This happens when you put two ignorant virgins together." he muttered. "Be glad Hiei hasn't tried killing you yet."

Ryuu snarled at him and sat near him so he can see what Kurama was doing.

"I'm not going to hurt him like what you've done." Kurama muttered, coldly making Ryuu feel ashamed. All he had wanted was to be one with his beloved Hiei, to show that Hiei was needed and wanted desperately by him.

The redhead rummaged through his backpack and took out some spare clothes, a bottle of water and a small tub of salve. He cleaned away the blood and cum around Hiei's opening. Ryuu grimaced as Hiei protested weakly, the pain registering through his unconsciousness. 

When he was clean enough, Kurama unscrewed the salve and began applying it around the reddened, torn hole. Ryuu tensed as Kurama inserted his finger inside. "What…?"

"His insides are torn as well. This will heal him right away." Kurama snapped.

Ryuu had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill Kurama that moment. But if it would be for Hiei then he'd relent. He watched as the frown on Hiei's face disappeared. A soft purring sound escaped Hiei as Kurama began pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in to spread the salve inside Hiei. 

"mmm…" Hiei moaned, softly and Kurama raised an eyebrow at Ryuu. "See, he's enjoying it."

Ryuu stared in wonder as Hiei's cheeks reddened. He stroked it, fascinated and looked back at Kurama. "Can I have that?" he asked, referring to the salve.

Kurama nodded. "But this is not what you need during intercourse." he said and without removing his fingers from Hiei, he used his free hand to take out more tubs of salve that looked different from the one he had used on Hiei.

Ryuu took one and studied it closely. "What is it?"

"It's lubricant. You use it to prepare him before entering him so that he doesn't bleed and he enjoys it as much as you do."

Ryuu's eyes were wide with wonder. Hiei will experience the same mind shattering pleasure he did whenever he acted on his desires. "Lubricant will make him enjoy it?" he asked to make sure.

Kurama sighed. He had expected a more worldly and skilled Black Dragon. "You need to make him feel pleasure too."

"Make him feel pleasure…?" Ryuu echoed, truly confused now.

Kurama's green eyes gleamed in the firelight. "Allow me to touch him and I'll teach you how to pleasure him using that lubricant."

Ryuu glared, getting mad. To think that this bastard would touch his mate!

Hiei let out another moan and Ryuu bit his lip in indecision.

"He's healed now. Once he wakes up, he'll be ready for you- for us."

The dragon finally nodded. "Teach me and then you leave."

Kurama smirked. "Sure."

(………………………….) 

Author's Notes: You bastards! shakes fist Molesting Hiei while he sleeps. I'm gonna kick you in the nuts, just you wait! Grr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiei's Dragon**

cienne

**WARNING: **Threesome bordering on PWP. Last chance to click on the back button.

(……………………..)

**Chapter Four**

Hiei was a bit groggy as he came to, leaning against Ryuu. He tensed as he remembered the memory the Black Dragon had showed him and he tensed, glaring. "What was…?"

Ryuu kissed him. When he pulled back, the dark eyes were shining with unshed tears. Hiei's own widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry…" Ryuu started, long fingers tracing Hiei's lower lip. "If I had been more…"

Hiei shook his head, eyes softening. Someone was actually apologizing to him?! "It doesn't matter," he murmured.

"It does, Hiei," Kurama said, and the two were reminded once again of his presence. Ryuu and Hiei glared at him for the intrusion. Kurama had to resist the urge to laugh. The two could win an award for synchronized glaring if there ever was one. "It might be fine with you now," he continued, "but you'll get tired of it in the long run. Sex is supposed to strengthen your bond as mates, make you look forward to being alone together…"

"I like it…" Hiei cut-off, scowling.

Kurama nodded, dryly. "Right."

Hiei hn'ed.

Kurama sighed, "Look, Hiei. Just let me touch you for tonight; let the dragon learn…" …From the master, Kurama wanted to add.

"You said you'd teach me," Ryuu demanded. "I will not allow you to touch my mate!"

The redhead smiled. "Well, I'm going to show you how to pleasure Hiei. A demonstration would be needed, of course."

Ryuu was looking at Hiei, eyebrows crossed in indecision. He wanted the koorime to really enjoy what they did. But he really didn't want anybody else to touch his mate, especially this youko who seemed to devour Hiei with his eyes. He'd rather be put in stasis again than to actually take part in sharing his Anata with another.

Hiei was getting royally pissed. True, he looked upon Kurama as a close friend, a trusted ally but to actually share his body with the youko was against his heart. He wanted only Ryuu to touch him and kiss him. Lying with another would be betrayal to Ryuu. Though Kurama spoke the truth, he didn't want Ryuu to feel like a villain who was causing him pain when he was experiencing otherwise. There was a word for that…'rape,' was it?

Ryuu's back straightened as Hiei's thoughts echoed in his head.

"Anata…?" he called, and the fire demon turned to him, still frowning. "I really do hurt you…"

Hiei realized it was too late to turn off his thoughts to Ryuu and looked down, ashamed. "It doesn't matter." he insisted. "I can take it…"

"Who are you trying to convince?" Kurama asked. "Us or… yourself?"

Ryuu and Hiei looked up at the same time, each mirroring the despair at causing the other pain and hiding the truth. The Black Dragon's long fingers traced Hiei's soft cheek. The koorime bit his lip but his gaze did not falter. For a moment, as their hearts spoke, they forgot that they were not alone.

Kurama inwardly hissed as he watched the display of affection. It should've been him! Him who should be touching Hiei so freely! Him who would be making Hiei blush and make his eyes soften with flowery words.

The Youko inside him growled as the two kissed. He watched as Ryuu seemed to eat Hiei's mouth. Che! No technique at all. The effin' dragon kissed like a dog—slobbery and wet.

Hiei hummed and small hands clutched at Ryuu's dark hair. Kurama's eyes widened. Hiei actually liked being kissed by a… by a dog?! Inari, but these two really need some lessons on proper lip lock. Basic lessons.

"Ehem," Kurama said when the two refused to part.

Hiei pulled away, covering his mouth, and his cheeks were red as tomatoes.

Ryuu glared at Kurama for the interruption. "Why are you still here?" he demanded.

The fox raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me. I just healed Hiei for you. I deserve a decent thank you, at least."

Reminded again of his inexperience, the dragon averted his gaze. "I-I apologize, but Hiei is my mate… I cannot bear the thought of another touching him…"

Kurama changed tactics by turning to Hiei and asking, "Hiei, do you really want to be in pain every time Ryuu…?"

"He doesn't hurt me…"

Kurama exhaled, sharply.

"Sure," he said, exasperated and stood up. "Hiei, continue to lie until the dragon's touch begin to disgust you. Black Dragon, continue taking Hiei as if you never really hurt him and tear him apart. I will take my leave."

Ryuu and Hiei watched each other's eyes as Kurama prepared to leave. Hiei averted his gaze and looked at Kurama's retreating back with such a scared expression on his face that made Ryuu decide.

"Wait!" he called.

Kurama looked back, nonchalantly, but inwardly, his youko tail was wagging, as he smelled success. "Yes?"

Ryuu looked at Hiei again. The koorime was blushing, but the eyes were satisfied. The dragon turned to Kurama again. "Just for tonight…"

"Yes…" Kurama was smiling.

"You will not leave any marks on my mate…" it was an order.

"Of course," the redhead replied, beaming.

"And you will never try to mate with him ever again."

Kurama sagged a little but nodded. He knew he would stay true to that promise until the dragon died… But who knew how long the Black Dragon would live?

Ryuu nodded back, satisfied. He kissed Hiei again. "Are you ready?"

The koorime was blushing to the roots of his hair. To actually have sex with a teammate!

"No worries, Hiei," Kurama calmed. "I'll be very gentle."

The redhead watched as Ryuu made Hiei lie down, cooing endearments to his koorime. To Kurama, it felt a little surreal, like a god waiting for his sacrifice.

Ryuu gently pried off Hiei's fingers from the blanket to reveal his naked body while Kurama undressed, folding his clothes neatly and placing them on top of his backpack.

Hiei peeked at Kurama and let Ryuu kiss his worries away. The redhead sat by the edge of their makeshift bed and gently ran his hand down Hiei's smooth leg. Inari, but the suspense was killing him. At last, his fire demon… his fire demon in his arms.

The koorime shivered at Kurama's touch but concentrated on Ryuu's mouth. His small hands buried themselves on Ryuu's hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Excuse me…" Kurama called out.

Hiei pulled away, grabbing at the blankets again and Ryuu turned to him, a bit dazed. "W-what…?"

Kurama smiled. "You're supposed to watch and learn, dragon."

Ryuu's eyebrows crossed. He glared at an indifferent Kurama before moving away from Hiei and sitting a feet away from the bed, scowling.

Hiei sat up, now covered in blankets again. "Ryuu…"

Kurama grinned like the fox that ate the canary. "Relax, Hiei…" he murmured and scooted closer. 

Ryuu growled as the redhead began gently kissing Hiei's warded forehead, his eyebrows, and his reddened cheeks. Hiei bit his lip in shame and stared at Ryuu, red eyes seeking help.

The dragon nodded at Hiei, dark eyes softening, asking him to understand and to be strong. Just once, just for now… so that Ryuu would be better for both of them in the future.

Kurama was licking Hiei's lower lip, nibbling gently. His hands were on the small of Hiei's back, pulling him closer and caressing him gently, trying to find the spots that would make him mewl in pleasure. Hiei jumped at the soft contact and elbowed Kurama away.

"Stupid fox, that tickles."

Kurama chuckled. "Why? Is Hiei-chan ticklish?" he teased, leaning closer again.

The koorime pulled away, wincing as Kurama began nibbling his earlobe. "W-wait…"

"My dick is bigger than yours," Ryuu said out-of-the-blue.

Kurama frowned as Hiei pulled back to snicker.

"Very funny, haha," the redhead said, dryly. Ryuu smiled at Hiei and Kurama huffed. If he were in youko form, Ryuu would turn away in shame.

Hiei looked at Kurama. "I want him to touch me. This is really embarrassing, Fox."

Kurama sighed. If it's a threesome Hiei wanted, it's a threesome he'd get.

"Fine." he muttered. He motioned at Ryuu. "Join us. Follow my lead."

Hiei snickered again for reasons that were beyond Kurama and Ryuu. His laughter died as Ryuu caught his lips in a searing kiss. Annoyed, Kurama pulled them apart and wagged a finger at Ryuu.

"Not like that," he criticized. "It's like this..."

He quickly grasped Hiei's chin with his fingers. Hiei looked up at him with mingled fear and shame. Kurama smiled at him and let his lips touch his gently, like butterfly wings. Again, his tongue traced the koorime's lips. Hiei's eyes closed at the soft feeling, and he gasped as Kurama's tongue entered his mouth, tangling with his own and sucking at it with great hunger.

"Mmph…" Hiei moaned and Ryuu watched, anger building as his mate's lips were being devoured by another.

"Enough!" Ryuu exploded then flushed at Kurama and Hiei's surprised look. The dragon pulled the koorime closer and started kissing him. Gently, lovingly… imitating Kurama's moves. He felt Hiei melt against him, the pale hands snaking around his neck to pull him closer.

Kurama felt a vein throbbing in his temple in anger. Taking a deep breath, he assumed the role of teacher again, watching Ryuu's techniques. The dragon wasn't so bad; he was quite a learner.

Hiei gasped as Ryuu pulled him closer, one hand squeezing his pert buttock. The koorime gave a soft squeal as Kurama's fingers entered him.

"W-wha…?!" Kurama licked his lip as Hiei tightened around his fingers. Hiei was glaring at him as he looked up. "What the hell are you doing?!" the koorime demanded, pushing Ryuu away.

The dragon-turned-human glanced at Kurama with dazed eyes. "Huh?"

"I'm preparing you…" Kurama hurried to explain as Hiei moved away, causing the redhead's fingers to slide out. "I have to do this so you feel good later when we…"

"Enough of that!" Hiei was pissed again and elbowed Ryuu, who had ignored Kurama and started kissing the koorime again.

"Anata…?"

"I'm not a plaything!" he growled and smacked Ryuu.

Kurama burst laughing at the dragon, who rubbed his reddened cheek, and got smacked by Hiei in return. "Ow!"

Hiei pulled the blankets to cover himself, muttering obscenities. Kurama glanced at Ryuu and smirked. Ryuu's eyebrows crossed, then he shook his head at the redhead. Kurama raised an eyebrow, and Ryuu sighed, defeated.

The koorime squeaked as Ryuu suddenly grabbed the blankets away from him. "What the fu…?!"

Ryuu caught his lips in a searing kiss. Before Hiei could pull away, Kurama leaned in and began sucking on his pink nipples, making Hiei moan out. Kurama's fingers were busy again. One hand was busy stimulating Hiei's cock and the other preparing his entrance for a bigger intrusion.

"Mph…!" Hiei whimpered, clutching at Ryuu weakly. The dragon helped Kurama's hand in stimulating the koorime's manhood, spreading his pre-cum all over to make the friction better.

Kurama pushed in a third finger inside and Hiei's eyes widened as he hit that special spot inside Hiei. White dots danced in Hiei's eyes as Kurama kept rubbing at his g-spot. He pulled away from Ryuu, breathless and flushed.

"N-no, F-fox…"

"Shh…" Kurama murmured around Hiei's reddened nipple. "We'll make you feel better— promise."

Hiei closed his eyes again as Ryuu nibbled at his bottom lip.

"Anata…" Ryuu whispered, apologetically.

Kurama pulled back to push Hiei against the bed. Ryuu continued stimulating Hiei's cock, watching as Kurama spread Hiei's legs and position himself between them.

"Na, Hiei. Are you ready? Here I come…" Kurama cooed and gently pushed in.

Hiei tightly closed his eyes, knowing there would be pain but then suddenly stared in shock at Kurama as he felt only the pleasant feeling of the redhead's cock sliding inside him.

"Ah, so tight, Hiei…" Kurama moaned through gritted teeth. Finally, finally. Kurama couldn't believe his luck. Inside Hiei. Heat, wet. Sucking him in.

Ryuu frowned when Hiei moaned out, pushing his hips against Kurama. The koorime clutched weakly at the bedcovers, biting his lips in apparent delight.

"G-good…" Hiei hissed as Kurama started to move faster, hitting his prostate over and over again until Hiei was trashing on the makeshift bed, moaning and bucking against Kurama.

"That is enough, Fox-san!" Ryuu yelled, peeved. And to think he went ahead and followed Kurama's silent order earlier.

Kurama stopped moving, and Hiei frowned at the loss of sensation. Hiei continued bucking against Kurama, glaring at Ryuu.

"Anata…!"

"Hiei, will you do something for Ryuu?"

Hiei glanced at Kurama with suspicion but nodded. Maybe it was something that would make him feel good, too?

Kurama leaned over to whisper in Ryuu's ear. The dragon turned beet red and stared in Kurama at horror. "You must be insane!" he cried out.

The redhead smirked. "It won't hurt him. Do it."

Ryuu took a deep breath and turned back to Hiei. "Anata…?"

Hiei nodded. "Do it."

Ryuu blushed bright red again, leaning down to kiss Hiei. Then he sat up, kneeling beside Hiei's head and pushing his hips forward until his cock touched Hiei's lips.

"What…?" Hiei glared at Kurama.

"Suck him off, Hiei."

The koorime scoffed and opened his mouth to take Ryuu in.

The dragon hissed as Hiei's hot mouth covered him. "A-Anata…" he trembled.

Kurama began moving again. "Use your tongue, Hiei. It's better that way."

The koorime nodded, using his other hand to hold Ryuu's cock steady while his mouth lapped at him. His pink tongue licked the underside and tickled the tip then he swallowed Ryuu's cock, bobbing his head up and down on the throbbing pole.

Kurama grinned in surprise. So, Hiei was a natural at cock sucking?

Hiei withdrew Ryuu's cock with a small pop. Pre-cum dribbled on his chin. "Move faster, Fox," he ordered and swallowed Ryuu again.

The redhead chuckled and complied.

(……………………………………)

Kurama hummed softly as he dressed up to leave. Hiei and Ryuu lay sleeping on the makeshift bed with their arms around one another. He wanted to go again but he was tired.

They'd been at it for days sharing Hiei in all the possible ways he could think of. He smiled at the memories. Cumming inside Hiei's ass, inside his mouth, on his nipples, on his face… such bliss!

Ryuu had been reluctant to continue, but at Hiei's insistence (which surprised Kurama), the redhead remained with them to 'teach' them.

Kurama watched Hiei's sleeping face, his lips still kiss-swollen and his cheeks still flushed.

He'd probably have those hickeys and bite marks for days, Kurama thought, happily.

The redhead sighed. Sadly, he still didn't win. Hiei may not know it yet, but he was in love with Ryuu. Kurama wondered when Hiei would realize it. He also wondered if he'd ever get to have Hiei again.

Kurama leaned down to kiss Hiei.

"What are you doing?" Ryuu demanded, voice gruff.

The redhead sat on bed and stroked Hiei's cheek. "Goodbye kiss." he said and leaned down again, brushing his lips on Hiei's cheek. The koorime continued breathing softly. 

Kurama sighed and inhaled Hiei's scent. He mouthed, "I love you", before standing.

"You'll take care of him, won't you?" Kurama asked.

Ryuu nodded, looking fierce. "No one can hurt him as long as I'm here. I'll protect him."

Kurama nodded, suddenly tired. "I better go."

Ryuu watched as the redhead grabbed his bag and walk away.

"Kurama…" he called out suddenly, sitting up.

"Yes?" the redhead asked, turning to look at him.

Ryuu smiled. "Thank you."

Kurama's eyes widened then he smiled back, nodding.

"It was my pleasure," he said and left.

The dragon sighed and cuddled against Hiei again. He really hoped he would remember his lessons. Or Hiei might call for Kurama again.

(…………………………………)

**THE END**

A/N: Thanks to Boss-chan (aka DarkLight-sama) for beta-ing. I tried to fix the 'part' you said and I hope its okay now. Thanks, Boss.

Thank you to all who reviewed and liked the idea of Ryuu banging Hiei. I really appreciate you taking the time to share your thoughts on this fic. cries

Hope you'll like the next installment, too.


End file.
